


Whats new pussycat x 20

by Elliotalderson



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Earth, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cats, M/M, Texting, texting fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliotalderson/pseuds/Elliotalderson
Summary: Keith finds 4 cute kittens and 1 cute boy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy! this is my first Voltron fic!  
> my tumblr is poehotdamnron and my twitter is poedamnrons, follow me and talk to me about klance!  
> im kind of a cat person

[4:18 pm] 0xx xxxxxxx  
uh hey I got this number from pidge across the hall, i live in number 7. I heard your cat was missing.  
i mean katie. my names lance btw

[4:20 pm]  
Yes she is have you seen her  
Im Keith

Lance: you could say that  
she’s in the shed on the roof top

cat guy: oh ok thats good thanks for texting when did you see her

Lance: just now dude I’m literally in here with her  
Im in the shed man  
I got her food and water she was thirsty af!!  
I have a cat myself actually so yeah

cat guy: Thats great thanks so much  
I’ll come on up

Lance: WAIT before you go you should know that my cats here too!

cat guy: Ok………….

Lance: Bro chill it with the dots  
just  
theres some other cats here too bro

cat guy: Is this a prank  
was it pidges idea  
Because I just really want my cat back and I don’t have time for this I need to study

Lance: not a prank  
okay! im sorry its just  
youre going to be a daddy

cat guy: What the fuck

Lance: your cat had kittens!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
and i think my cats the baby daddy!

cat guy: What

Lance: sorry!

cat guy: WHAT THE FUCK  
I can’t afford fucking kittens man and I don’t have the time for this shit why can’t you keep your cat to yourself

Lance: im sorry but its also kinda your fault you can’t blame Blue for everything bro  
we can get the kittens adopted

cat guy: Whatever I’m coming up

Lance: see you soon!

[7:47 pm]  
Lance: hey man we need ta talk

[7:58 pm]  
keef: What?

Lance: how are the babies doing

keef: the kittens are fine Lance

Lance: yea its just  
I miss them  
and like so does Blue  
whatever

keef: literally whatever bye

Lance: :'(

keef: wow ok  
not my fault you didn't neuter your cat

Lance: woahhhhh buddy  
its really not! my! fault! get your own cat neutered literally  
also like I would Never do that to Blue  
he is a cat of dignity and quite the ladies man  
much like myself I might add

keef: right  
did any of your friends say they could take a kitten

Lance: uhhh yeah kinda hunk said he probs could but he needs to check with his landlord  
not all apartments have crazy cat land ladies 

keef: crazy cat landlady. Allura.  
would she take one?

Lance: may B idk she wouldn't give me her number so I can't text her ://

keef: I have it  
one sec

Lance: wtf  
wtf!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????  
why did she give YOU her number  
what the  
keeg  
keef  
kEITH

keef: she said she can take one

Lance: great!  
but wtf do you have that I don't I'm like way better looking for sure!! right

keef: right

Lance: like did you SEE my skin I have an incredible routine Keith! i work hard for my skin  
I drink fucking green tea  
like some kinda gluten free mother of 4 with a lifestyle blog  
keith  
A LIFESTLYE BLOG  
not to even get started on my EYES  
like blue orbs of fuckin.............  
WATER or some shit

keef: yeah

Lance: ok whatevs I'm literally Over It  
but you gotta give me her number man

keef: sure

Lance: hey hunk texted back!! he said he can have one too!!!!!!!!!!!!! this is amazing we just need to ask pidge and then we have 1 more

keef: we?

Lance: ;))))))

keef: Shiro can probs take one

Lance: dang you tight w shiro too  
wouldn't mind that number either lmao  
he's like my hero man have you seen his fucking ARMS no homo tho

keef: wow

Lance: so hows baby momma

keef: ??????????????

Lance: cat mom  
cat by day mom by night

keef: so not how biology works  
she's fine though  
her names Red btw

Lance: RED  
STFU NO

keef: yeah

Lance: its destiny  
why is she called that its bcs she's ginger right

keef: yeah and let me guess blues eyes are blue right

Lance: honestly don't snatch my artistic integrity like that but Yeah  
also don't pretend you don't know smh like most of those bbys got dem baby blues

keef: yeah its pretty cute

Lance: are you with the kittens right now

keef: yeah obviously

Lance: cute

keef: I have to go sleep

Lance: its like 9

keef: yeah  
ill probs watch history channel until like 3

Lance: wow ok grandma  
no actually thats an insult to my abuela  
isn't history channel literally just those shitty alien conspiracy shows hahaha

keef: yeah  
night

Lance: holy shit you're such a nerd

keep: *xfiles theme song*

Lance: yeah night Keith

[6:25 pm]  
Keith: hey allura  
red had kittens

Allura: omg keith! thats so great  
but also?  
not?

Keith: yeahh well at least I know the father

Allura: ?

Keith: its lances cat

Allura: hahahaha  
omg keith!  
finally you met him

Keith: yeah

Allura: !  
so I gotta ask.............  
............

Keef: what

Allura:.............

Keith: do you want a kitten??

Allura: do you like lance

Allura: yes

Keith: yes!  
what no wtf ALLURA STOP

Allura: :)))))))

Keith: i meant like yes! you want a kitten  
not like yes! I like  
him

Allura: him

Keith: yeah well 'he' is pretty obviously straight  
and like he's in love with you btw its sad really

Allura: sad? for you?  
and lol I know he's like that w everyone though  
he's just  
lance  
and lance is so not straight  
maybe he thinks he is though I don't know

Keith: :/

Allura: hard to tell

Keith: gtg Allura kittens call

Allura: ahhhhh I can't wait to see them!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
can I come over later  
and bring shiro

Keith: shiro huh????

Allura: STOP  
bye

Keith: byee


End file.
